1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically exchanging a punch for a turret punch press, and more particularly to method and apparatus for automatically exchanging a punch mounted on an upper turret of the turret punch press by a robot hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, exchanging of a punch and a die mounted respectively on upper and lower turrets of a turret punch press are performed in various ways such as follows: (1) a block-like punch holder supporting a punch, and a block-like die holder supporting a die are loaded into and unloaded from the turret; (2) each punch and die is manually loaded into and unloaded from the turret.
The first method above requires holders for the punch and die. As a result, the punch press are costly to manufacture. Further, in the punch press in accordance with the first method, it is difficult to mount a large number of punches and dies on a turret because of the large dimensions of the punch and die holders. On the other hand, in the second method, operator are forced to perform troublesome operations, and working efficiency is decreased.